


Love is Logical, Undeniable

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK..this is actually a song for the reboot trek...Now, I love the kirk/spock vid of E.T. by K Perry..so I decided to play with words and came up with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Logical, Undeniable

I AM HU-MAN. Standing at attention. Looking your direction. Waiting Accusation. Feeling Humiliation. What you do to me? Why can't you see? What is Emotion? Nothing but Commotion. Have you drugged me? Set me Free. Don't want your potion. Nor your devotion. What you do to me? Do you realize? How you hypnotize. Do YOU recognize me? Try to hypothesize. What you do to me? Isn't it plain to see? Need to control. No longer whole. Losing my soul. Need to contemplate. No longer to debate. Need to separate. As I formulate. While you suffocate. What you do to me? Holding on to Confusion. Seeking Retribution. Wanting Absolution. Demanding Solution. Is this Evolution? What you do to me? Isn't it plain to see? We were meant to be. Ancient History. Love is logical, undeniable. Love is logical, undeniable.


End file.
